True Colors Of Life
by Zonex Krypton
Summary: Life seems so bleak at the moment that Ulvidah can't take it anymore. The world so bright and cheery now make her see the true nature of life.


Life is supposed to be grey, dulled when pain comes visiting but Ulvidah finds that the colors are still there- as bright as ever but holding other deeper meanings.

* * *

"Don't leave me!" I cried out, my eyes wide- begging for mercy. The addressed boy turned around and simply shook his head, glaring at me with narrowed eyes. I stared into his cold eyes and the pupils suddenly seemed so much larger than usual.

**Black** for darkness and lost treasures- like mine.

"Please, you don't have time for me! Now, it's the other way round," he scoffed at me and continued walking away, leaving me behind. I almost wished he'd say 'Suck it up!' but he didn't- too gentle for that as always. I stared at the back of his purple shirt and could barely register his words when the tears fell of their own accord.

I would have preferred the abuses infinitely to the old treatment and that empty goodbye. Anything but that- it was like salt on my already fresh, bleeding wounds.

**Purple** for banishment, royalty and the first love I had just lost. For his betrayal.

Things weren't supposed to turn out this way- he was supposed to turn around now. I refused to believe that he was truly walking out of my life. I just couldn't understand why he didn't accept my apology. I hadn't meant to let him walk away.

Maybe life wasn't always sweet. Maybe everyone didn't always have a happy ever after. Maybe all those fairy tales were lies- I should know by now. Fate was one hell of a bitch.

I watched as Hiroto boarded the plane frostily and I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces as he waved at another familiar figure with apple-green hair.

**Green** for envy; for jealousy. For the toxic flames of my desire.

I wanted to scream and tear out my own hair, a vivid blue similar to the color of sapphires. Cool smooth surfaces and forgotten memories- leaving behind the person I used to be.

**Blue**; calm forgotten, deep reflective pain. Somber and sad.

I had messed up and life didn't give second chances; with a heart wrenching sob, I spun around, oblivious to the stares of those around me and rushed towards the exit. Why had I even let him out of my sight? I hadn't meant to be busy with my job, my life and walking into my apartment one day to find it occupied by the greenet had been more than I or any other woman could bear.

The two dyed locks of hair flew into my mouth and I spat them out hysterically; **white**- for erasing all previous emotions and sins. New beginning. For the love stolen from me- a reminder.

First, my man is cheating on me and secondly, he's … he's gay?

Maybe I'd wake and find that it was nothing but a dream. That thought made me chuckle with black humor- this was no dream. It was a true nightmare of epic proportions.

Good bye Hiroto Kiyama, you are never going to see me again. I'll make sure of that. You chose that gay ass hole over me and I can't believe you threw away so many years of memories we had to be with him.

My mistake hadn't been that great nor had it been so serious that you were forced to leave. Tears dripped down my face as I realized that he was never going to come back. I kept running and forced the thought of his smiling image out of my mind.

His favorite orange shirt. His smile, his hair, his eyes- they keep haunting me. The millions of little things I never paid much attention to.

I still had that shirt**- Orange** for the happy times we had shared so intimately- crushed by that man.

I stared at the sky and saw the plane ascend slowly, taking with it the love of my life. The sunlight streamed into my eyes and forced me to squint, returning the tears with a flooding of the flimsy dam I had built. **Yellow** for the painful sting that I'll never compare to his other's sunny smiles.

Looks like I'll have to look for a new man; one who's a proper man at that.

I trudged home and stared at the knife placed on the kitchen counter so temptingly. Cruel, cold bloody love. **Brown** for the loads of chocolates it would take to recover- if that was even possible. Brown for the steady down-to-earth person I needed to be. Chocolate, passion and blood red cherries.

**Red**, like his hair, flowing down my hand, coursing through the pain and memories of ages long past. Eternal bliss- my comfort.

My haven- my spectrum thus complete.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, it was merely a random idea inspired by nothing.


End file.
